


Teacher's Pet

by terajk



Category: Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice, Soul Eater
Genre: Community: bloodyvalentine, Gen, Medical Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Stein may actually have a favorite student this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacher's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nenena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenena/gifts).



                                                              

Image description: Almaz, sitting on a desk with a purple bow wrapped around him, looking at Professor Stein nervously. Stein looks at him as if thinking what to do with him. On the blackboard behind them it says: "HAVE FUN! LOVE, MAO."


End file.
